Matchmaker Kakashi
by MetalDragonFX
Summary: Hahaha what happens If Kakashi accidently found Gai's Diary and reads it, then starts playing Matchmaker with the new jounins?
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Discovery

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd make them all do a wave episode, but I don't too bad would've been funny.

Author's Note:A stupid idea hit my head...this time it'll be a story not a entry.

Dear Diary,

Though I have not yet told Lee that secret, I still treat him like one,  
When I get the courage I will finally say "Lee I am your father!" Ah yes I can feel the immence passion, my devotion is powerful indeed..I also need to break Lee out of that "youthful" problem, that is not coolio. Ah, my rivalry with Kakashi will be endless none the less..but I will defeat him at least by 10 victories I swear it!

Love,

Maito Gai

As Kakashi read this he sighed

"That is one pathetic Diary...hm?" Kakashi noticed there was a kinda take on the entrie so he took it off to find..

"Gai's unknown info on students"

"Interesting" and Kakashi read the Diary..

Dear Diary,

I have found the secrets of a lot of students! I shall post everything I know currently...

Uchiha Sasuke- He still has a soft spot for Itachi, he is not really gay he just wants the attention.

(Knew it)

Haruno Sakura- She is secretly developing a bond with Sai even though Sasuke is back

(Gasp I must tell Jiraiya)

Uzamaki Naruto- His favorite color is actually black, a lot like Neji!

(O.O)

Aburame Shino- he has a fear of cockaroaches MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

(O.o)

Hyuga Hinata- She is secretly dating the Kazekage Gaara! I caught them kissing!

(giggles)

Inuzuka Kiba- He originally wanted a kitty named "Neko-kun"

(Neko kun...)

Hyuga Neji- He secretly smiles when he's around Tenten, also he's the DDR MASTER!

(Oh...DDR MASTER, pft yeah right, I should challenge him)

Tenten- This is so deep of a secret no one knew...Tenten...has no...SURNAME!

(sweatdrops)

Rock Lee- The Rock came from when I once hit him with a rock..

(falls down anime style)

Yamanaka Ino- She says Sakura has a big forehead, but her's is bigger

(nods)

Akamichi Chouji- He is a member of the "People Aren't Fat, Just Pleasingly Plump Society otherwise known as P.A.F.T.A.J.P.P.S."

(Uh..yeah)

Nara Shikamaru- He calls girls troublesome woman, but he calls Temari "Troublesome wind girl"

(Now that he mentions it..)

Sabaku No Gaara- He is a sand castle making champion

(...Damn, no wonder I've been runner up)

Sakaku No Temari- She loves looking at the sky with her friends, she's sweet to her best friends

(Who knew)

Sabaku No Kankuro- Him and his Siblings, and Neji, and Hinata were CLOSE friends when they were 4.

(O.O Okay didn't know that)

After Kakashi finished reading it he grinned and laughed a little

"I guess it's time for matchmaker Kakashi to start on his job again!"

Behind a bush

"Oh good god, anything but Matchmaker Kakashi...poor kids" Asuma said

"Hey we're happy together!" muttered Kurenai

"The other people?"

"Oh yeah right...poor kids"

END CHAPTER

Me: Okay MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA What's gunna happen next huh? Huh? What're you gunna do now? OOO that's wut I thought!

Kyubi: Shut up..

Me: (Bitch slaps Kyubi)

Kyubi:...rrr

Me:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kyubi: (about to attack)

Me: types "Kyubi suddenly vanished into the deep dark (looks out) Afternoon?"

Kyubi: (Dissapears)

Me: phew that was close...

Naruto:...baka

Me:Look who's talking

Naruto: You are!

Me: (Stares at Naruto)

Everyone:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Naruto:...Stupid, Damn my mouth... 


	2. The Mission

The Mission

Author's Note: This shall be the 2nd chapter...

Kakashi quickly poofed to Tsunade's office to tell her what he wanted to tell her.

"Tsunade-sama! Hatake Kakashi has requested you hear his request! But he had his pervertive smile on so I don't think we should let him in or we might be in real major trouble and then the entire village will hate us a WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Said Shizune.  
Kakashi walked in..

"Um..what's with her?" Tsunade sighed..

"Shizune is going through a difficult stage currently and right now she's getting over emotional..."

"Uh...you mean PMs?"

"No, 3 weeks ago she was playing in a sandbox-"

"Wait why was she playing in a sandbox?"

"Because that holds a precious memory to her, anyway she was playing in a sandbox when a baby crawled up towards her and stole her candy and ever since then she's been emotional and plotting th demise of the baby"

"I will kill that damn baby!"

"...and now everyone mostly says it's as easy as taking candy from Shizune, also the baby moved to Idaho"

"You're a hoe?" now Kakashi didn't know what she meant..

"No it's a place...somewhere called California.."

"Cali form a what? She formed a squad? Who is Cali?"

"...I give up, why're you here again Hatake?"

"Er yeah I wanted to ask you a favor.."

15 min later

"WHAT KINDA MISSION IS THAT!" Screamed the newly approved Jounins besides Neji, Temari, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke who were a higher level of status.

"I refuse to do this retarded mission!" You see Gaara, and Temari were called here for an important message, anyway Neji, Sasuke, Temari, Shino, and Gaara muttered.

Tsunade of course knew this would happen so she pulled out...A teddy bear (Teddy-chan), a scroll (Secret scroll), a kitty (Neko-kun), a recorder, and a Cockaroach.

"NO TEDDY-CHAN!" Shouted Gaara

"Um you have nothin.." said Temari (Tsunade whispered something in her ear) "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed which broke everything glass in the office.

"NEKO-KUN!" Hissed Neji, everyone stared at him "What I like kitties", now they stared more intensly "Don't make me send them on you" and everyone turned back. "Thought so"

".." (Tsunade whispered something else) "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Whined Sasuke

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Shino screamed like a little school girl, now everyoned turned towards him.."Look away now or else" Everyone pulled out a cockaroach and Shino ran out screaming like a little school girl.

"I don't want to go" said Hinata, Tsunade showed the cover of the new Icha Icha Paradise Novel "But I changed my mind"

"Good for the next few weeks you shall be taking orders from Hatake Kakashi, please come in"  
Kakashi walked in and smiled behind his mask.

"1st things 1st you all need to change your apperance a little, let's start with Neji's and Shikamaru's haircut, and Sasuke's hairdo"

"WHAT! WHY!" Shouted the three of them

"Neji, Shikamaru your hair is way too long, and Sasuke your hairdo resembles a cockatoo..."

"Really?" Questioned Sasuke

"YES" Everyone yelled

Suddenly a whole bunch of Kunoichi's busted through the window and yelled

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON THEIR HAIR OR ELSE! WE ARE AS T.S.S.H.A.C.G.T.W.W.O.D.G.A.P.O.T.S.A.S.L.T.L.F.T.W.A.S. otherwise known as The Super Smexy Hot And Cute Guys That We Will One Day Get A Picture Of Them Shirtless And Scream Like The Little Fangirls That We Are Society!"

"That is one hell of a name for a society, who else in the hot guys part?" asked Kakashi

"Well there's Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Chouji, but for the older girls it's Kakashi, Yondaime, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, and even Deidara"

"WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M 10x HOTTER AND CUTER THEN ALL THOSE PEOPLE!" Shouted Naruto loudly

"No you aren't, but you're in the T.F.A.E.B.G.T.A.B.U.R." said the girls

"WHA?" asked all of them

"The Famous Author's El Burrito Grande That Almost Blew Up Russia" answered them

"Oh.."

"ANYWAY YOU WILL NOT HURT OUR BISHIES!"They all screamed pulling out Katana's

"You can have a piece of their hair" said Kakashi

"Sure! Please tell us when you're done, bye guys!" and they flew off (Yes flew)

"Damn...(Troublesome)" muttered Neji, Shika and Sasuke as they were being draged by Kakashi

"Oh yeah, Tenten, you and Temari have to put your hair down..." chuckled Kakashi

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They screamed as they too were being dragged suddenly a pile of carrots fell down on Kakashi

"Great now for our escape" and they all ran toward the other door that no one ever went before

"I wouldn't do that If I were you" said Tsunade, suddenly when they oppened the door, on the other side were an evil squad of purple bunnies armed with all sorts of weapons, like Buzzuka's, Rockets, and AK-47's

"AAAHHHHHHHOMGWTFWTHSTFUBBQ!"

"We are the T.E.B.T.W.O.D.R.T.U.A.M.H.O.S.A.W.W.H.U.S.O.C.S. otherwise known as The Evil Bunny That Will One Day Rule The Universe And Make Humans Our Slaves Also We Will Have Unlimited Stash Of Carrots Society!"

"AH THEY CAN TALK CLOSE THE DOORS!" and they slammed the door and ran out with Kakashi

"Ahahahaha That's what I thought don't worry after the apperance change, we'll go to the arcade and I'll beat Neji at DDR and the rest I'll tell you later"  
Everyone stared at Neji..

"DDR!" Now Neji just shrugged

"I know you're the champ so I'll defeat you" said Kakashi as he smirked, YES SMIRKED

"When I kiss Gaara maybe you will" said Neji confidently

"Oh right pick on the little ex phyco maniac"

END CHAPTER

Me: The next Chapter is called "Day 1" Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha

Shukaku: Shut up.

Me: Oh shit it's a phone call from Yor dad you take it

Shukaku: No you!

Me: Fine I'll be the mature one. Hello ah yes he's doing well

Shukaku: CAN I STAY IN GAARA!

Me: Yes..

Shukaku: YES THANK YOU DAD THANK YOU! Bye, oh yeah MetalDragonFX says bye too (closes phone)

Gaara: I didn't get to say bye

Me: You don't even know him

Gaara: and I never will (sniff) 


	3. Day 1 really sucky

Day 1

Author's Note: ROFL LMAO Sorry I was too busy making AMV's on youtube I kinda forgot to write this chapter, well here you go.

Finally when they reached the barber shop

"WE DON'T WANNA GO!" The people who were tortured yelled

"Fine, If you all give me 3 reasons why you can't and 3 peeps agree you'll go free" Kakashi said annoyed

"I'll go 1st" said Temari "1.It's my thing you know? 2. I don't wanna..3.I'll kill you.." No one agreed besides the killing part.

"Too bad." and Kakashi tied her with a inescapable rope "Your turn Tenten"

"1.You don't want too see me angry 2.I like the buns 3.I hate my hair"

"You look like Chun-li from Street fighter..." said Ino, once again no hands

"Heh too bad Tenten" once again the rope. "Now it's Sasuke's turn"

"1.It's just hair 2.I need it to cosplay a chicken 3.Do it and I'll kill you" everyone person raised their hands cause we all wanted to see Sasuke in a chicken suit deep down(I HAVE!)

"Sasuke a chicken?" The rope returns "Shikamaru"

"1.too troublesome 2...The rest no one cares" He got 2hands and a ninety nine percent hand

"Sorry so close, you just have to put your hair down" and now the leash "Neji?"

"1.I don't really care 2.It's a Hyuga thing and 3.um..I'm too good looking?" he got same as Shikamaru cause peeps were embaressed

"Yeah whatever, same thing as Shikamaru now let's go!"

(Wanna see what Neji and Shika's hair style would've looked like?)

(Shika's: http/ http/

(They would've looked oh so fine)

So Sasuke apperently got off scot free, Shika and Neji let their hair down so yeah...They kinda looked like "http/ and sadly Tenten and Temari put their hair down and they looked like...

Tenten:http/ and Settings\Hoa\My Documents\My Pictures\HOT SPRING 2.bmp

(I dunno if Temari one will work for you...)

Anyway every guy was like GAPING at them cause they thought (oh god ew I hate writing this)

"Damn they look hot" drool...So those 2 blushed and they went to the arcade

Kakashi quickly jumped on one of the maps and said "NEJI I CHALLENGE YOU, FEEL FREE TO CHOOSE THE SONG!"

"No." Neji replied, everyone groaned, they wanted to see him dance

"I'll hurt Neko-kun.."

"Fine" Neji muttered "but, you're paying I choose "Castle In The Sky""

"Okay.."

(I LOVE CASTLE IN THE SKY!) Neji was palyer one anyway So it started...and everyone was shocked that Neji chose hat song

Do you ever question your life Do you ever wonder why Do you ever see in your dreams On the castles in the sky

(Now everyone knew why Neji was called the "DDR MASTER!" they were all like O.O HOLY SHIT! Kakashi couldn't even get a quarter of his score)

Oh tell me why Do we build castles in the sky Oh tell me why Oh, the castle's way up high

(Now we just thought he was the rave master too...)

Please tell me why Do we build castles in the sky Oh tell me why Oh, the castle's way up high

X2

2Min later

Cleared! Player one got a S, player 2 has a C. Kakashi was panting really hard

"I'm done, Hinata-sama you almost beat me before, so you play" and Neji sat and watched "Um who wants to go aginst m me?" no one did so they played singles instead HInata chosed "Butterfly"

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man All across Japan Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

(Okay I suck at describing so imagine it)

I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find, to find my samurai Someone who won't regret To keep me in his net Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue,  
Make the colours in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai A-a-a iyaiyai, Where's my samurai

"CLEARED PLAYER ONE HAS AN S" Said the machine, so it looked like Hinata tied Neji, but she was down by 500 Next Gaara jumped on adn chose "Drop The Bomb"

(Sorry but could I have the music louder?)

Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb!

(Feelen' kinda dizzy because of my dreams...)

Getting sick and tired of the fossil-like system,  
now or never it's the time to resist 'em,  
it's easy to blast them all away,  
pull a trigger push a button say ADIOS to today,  
don't get me wrong I'm a pacifist,  
the mind can do more than the fist.  
Explosives are not what it takes (you know, terrorists always make these mistakes)  
what we gotta do is build momentum, if you need the right tools invent 'em, ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm,  
the march to the future has begun get with'em,  
the brain is the generator of almighty power either do it now or your master plan goes sour. Yanks are you ready to take that fall?  
It's up to you to make that call to drop the bomb!

Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!

(Just...)

Learn from the sunken mu Atlantis and from the head of the beheaded male-praying mantis, we've all gotta make room for whats to come.

What we gotta do is build momentum, if you need th right tool invent' em, ride the wave of time come feel the rhythm, the march to the future has begun get with'em, the brain is the generator of almighty power either do it now or your master plan goes sour.  
Yanks are you ready to take that fall.  
It's up to you to make that call...

(And if it don't work then make the real thing wipe it out)

So drop the bomb! Yeah drop the bomb! Just drop the bomb! Let me see that bomb!

That bomb! That bomb! That bomb!"

Everyone was now really freaked out Gaara had the EXACT same score as Hinata, and to be honest everyone wanted to stop now except Temari she choose "Moonlight Shadow" (I think it was in DDR...)

The last that ever she saw him carried away by a moonlight shadow he passed on worried and warning carried away by a moonlight shadow

Lost in a riddle that Saturday Night far away on the other side he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight and she couldn't find how to push through

The trees that whisper in the evening carried away by a moonlight shadow sing a song of sorrow and grieving Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

All she saw was a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run And she couldn't find how to push through.

I stay, I pray See you in heaven one day.

Four A.M. in the morning carried away by a moonlight shadow I watched your vision forming carried away by a moonlight shadow

"I give up how can everyone beat me I can't believe Temari defeated Hinata!" muttered Kakashi and sat down sulking.

Sasuke got an F, Naruto F, Tenten B, Sakura C, Ino C, Chouji C, Shika S too..., Lee S, Kiba B, Shino A, and yeah that's it.

"Wanna stop?"

"Yeah, let's stop and leave"

"HALT" shouted Kakashi "1st a quiz then the SANDCASTLE CONTEST! I WILL NOT LOSE!"

(I suck so I'm gunna go fast now)

Temari apperantly didn't see a pebble on the floor and trip, only to land on Shikamaru and her lips met His..wow.  
Shikamaru was shocked so he was like O.O OMFGWTFBBQYAY! Naruto and Kiba was like ROFLLOLZLMAO

"TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU SITTIN' IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COME LOVE-"

Suddenly a person pops in

(Sorry Nat)

"That is pathetic try something like...Temari and Shika sittin' in a car, are they naked? yes they are 1st comes Sex, then comes the baby, next thing you know your ass has ravies"

30min later

"EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" they all ran to barf on the toilet.

END CHAPTER

Me: Yes I know it was gay, but I have writer's block and I suck can't blame me.

Kyubi: Yes we can I blame YOU!

Me: Next chappy will be called "The Quiz" (slaps Kyubi) 


	4. The Quiz

The Quiz

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I am one with it!

Author's Note: Yeah the last chapter sucked...oh well so will this one.  
I will begin giving them letters cause I'm lazy.

Kakashi: You aren't going anywhere and here finish this quiz!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, BUT KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Kakashi: NO BUTS! Well yeah there're butts, but not buts ARG YOU GET THE POINT!

Naruto: Well you can kiss my but!

Kakashi: NARUTO I WILL NOT KISS YOUR DIRTY, ROTTEN, SMELLY BUTT!

Naruto: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT BUTT! I MEANT THIS ONE (pulls out a big sign with block letters spelling BUT)  
and FYI my butt is clean, and It's NOT rotten it still works like a normal one! Also it doesn't smell...except when I eat burritoes

Ino: NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR BUTT NARUTO!

Naruto: WHICH ONE MY BUTT OR MY OTHER BUT (still holding the sign)

Sasuke: Dobe..

Ino: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! (bangs head on wall)

Everyone: (slaps head)

Shikamaru: Troublesome..baka

Fanboy: OMG, OMG IT'S HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAA (grabs leg) I LOVE YOU HINATA!

Hinata: err...I'm 14...

Gaara:...(use sand and trying to yank him off)

Fanboy: SO WHAT IF IT'S A FEW YEARS DISTANCE I CAN WAIT...NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HINATA-CHAN DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
(flys off) I'M NOT A ROCKET, BUT I'M BLASTING OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (I hate that a lot, but whatever)

Kiba: Oi, Gaara why did you help Hinata?

Gaara: He was annoying that's all (Secretly he was blushing, but he has his sand armor on)

Unknown: Hey lil' bro how you doing?

he was in the dark, but people can tell he had the sharingan cuz' it glowed.

Sasuke: ITACHI! CHIDORI (and he ran with Chidori, but he couldn't reach cuz the unknown person put a hand on his head)

Unknown: Woah lil' dude what's your name Sasuke? Well I'm not Itachi, now lil' bro you need a haircut.

Neji: I don't want one nii-san...

Everyone: EHH! NEJI YOU HAVE A BROTHER!

Neji: Hn..

Hinata: (eyes widen) that means (tackles unknown)

Temari: (joins)

Gaara: (joins, yes GAARA)

Unknown: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GET EM' OFF ME, GET EM' OFF ME, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Neji: (sweatdrops)

Everyone: (falls down anime style)

Hinata: ZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO-NNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIII SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!

Zero: Eh! Hinata is that you! My you've grown! Temy, Grrr too...hey where's Kanky?

Temari: He's busy

SomeWhere In Akutsuki

Itachi: AAAAAHHHH AHHHH CHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kisame: You all right Itachi

Itachi: I felt like someone was talking about me 2 mins. ago..

Kisame: Oookkkaayyyy...hey where's Zero?

Itachi: Dunno maybe he's recruiting some kids

Kisame: Maybe his bro. and that sand guy..and some other

Itachi: I hope he doesn't bring Sasuke, he's so annoying

Flashback:

Shows Sasuke pulling on Itachi's hair all the time

End Flashback:

Itachi: Damn I hate him! (Drops something)

Kisame: (picks it up) Hey who's the hot chick?

Itachi: (looks) ...MY MOTHER!

Kisame:...

Itachi:...I'm sexier than Sasuke though...

Kisame:...So...How come you don't cut your hair?

(Same flashback)

Itachi: Cuz it brings back precious memories..

Sand Siblings House:

Kankuro: AWWW I WANTED TO GO, BUT NO GAARA HAS TO HANG ME UPSIDE DOWN WITH HIS STUPID SAND!

Back to The Mall.

Zero: Oh that's too bad

Gaara's Sand: ACHOO

Gaara: Someone's talking bout' my sand

Everyone: ...Sand can sneeze?

Anyway Zero's hair looked a lot like Train from Black cat..he had one Hyuga eye and one sharingan eye.

Sasuke: Where'd you get the Sharingan?

Zero:..huh? Oh that...

Flashback:

Zero: Give me my damn Pepsi Itachi!

Itachi: NO!

Zero: Yes

Itachi:NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Zero:YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Itachi: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH------UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOPE NEVER!

Zero: I SAID UH-HUH

Itachi: I SAID NUH-UH

Zero: DON'T YOU NUH-UH MY UH-HUH

Itachi: OH NO YOU DIDN'T BIATCH!

Kisame: NO ITACHI WATCH OUT HE'S BREAK DANCING KUNG FU STYLE IN SLOW MOTION!

Itachi: OH YEAH, WATCH ME DO THE WAVE AND THE ROBOT

Kisame: WOAH THE WAVEBOT HAS NEVER BEEN DONE!

Zero: (whacks Itachi in the neck and make him unconcience)

Kisame:...you gave him a neck

Zero: YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TAKING THE SHARINGAN!

Kisame: WHAT!

15 min. Later

Zero: OH YEAH I GOT THE SHARINGAN!

Kisame: WHAT ABOUT HIS OTHER EYE!

Zero: (smiling wickedly)

Kisame: Oh no, damn

15 min later

Kisame: WAIT WHAT ABOUT ME!

Zero: No one cares

Itachi: (wakes up) I WANT MY SHARINGAN BACK!

Zero: HEY YOU HAVE BETTER EYESIGHT NOW TANK KISAME! LATER!

Itachi: thanks Kisame (looks at him) eeeewwwwwwww you need a new eye!

Kisame: No really?

Itachi: Yes I mean it's so discusting! with the black stuff coming out like a shark!

Kisame: HOW RUDE, I AM NOT A SHARK I'M HUMAN!

Itachi: riight..(staring at his blue skin)

End Flashback

Zero: and that's how I got the Sharingan.

Sasuke:...you're part of the Akutsuki?

Zero: Yeah, but I can do whatever I want, the leader is awesome! I'm special!

Naruto: WHO'S THE LEADER!

Zero:...

Everoyne:...

Zero:...

Everyone: WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT!

Zero:...I forgot..heheheheh

Everyone: (falls down anime style)

Neji: Some help you are!

Zero: LET'S GO SHOPPING!

Girls: YAY!

Guys: NO!

Kakashi: WHAT ABOUT MY POP QUIZ!

Everyone: JUST HURRY UP!

Kakashi: HOW MANY FINGERS DO PEOPLE HAVE!

Zero: 8

Neji: 8

Hinata: 8

Sasuke: 10

Naruto: 10

Gaara: 8?

Temari: 8

Ino: 10

Sakura: 8

Chouji: 10

Shino: 8...

Kiba: 10

Shikamaru: 8

Tenten: TEN,TEN! (Everyone stares) FINE 8

Lee:10!

Kakashi: ANYONE WHO ANSWERED 8 IS CORRECT EVERYONE ELSE FAILS AND HAS TO KISS GAI

Losers: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OR WHAT!

Kakashi: I'll make you (censored) Gai

Losers: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kakashi: Dun woory you can kiss him anywhere

Lee: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone:...

Winners: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Kakashi: WINNNERS TIME TO GO SSSSHHOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Losers: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Pants) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Choking)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(COUGH) ah! Acm

Kakashi: AFTER IT'S THE SAND CASTLE BUILDING CONTEST!

Winners: YAY

Loser: can't breath (pulls out recorder- goes NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO--)

END CHAPTER

Me: Next chapter is "FUN DAY"

Kyubi: Yo foo' check out my rap

Me:...

Kyubi: The Author says the next chappy is called Fun day, but I like sundays,  
You know I love to rap, you all eat crap No you are my hoe, I can call mister POPO!  
Say my name YYYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAHHHHH

Me: STOP PLEASE JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP, OKAY JUST SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO RAP FOR YOUR LIFE!

Kyubi: You don't have to be so mean (Sniff)

Me: and for god (censored) you are not pimpin' K homie?

T-man: Yeah Foo' don't do nuthin' till' you know it foo'

Kyubi: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gaara: Shame on you Metal, Shame on you

Me: But Gaara!

Neji: I agree

Me: BUT NEJI!

Both: Don't whine

Me: You leave me no choice

Both: Wha?

Me: (kidnaps them) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Gaara: Hello we can easily break free

Me: (grabs bat and whacks them they all fall like a sack of patatoes)

Me: Geez you guys are like a sack of patatoes!

Temari:...Want some help?

Me: Hey thanks want to chill' at my place?

Hinata: OO can I come to?

Me: Of course!

Zero: What bout' me?

Me: Yes you too

Shino:...

Me: Yes you to

Kiba: WHAT ABOUT ME!

Me: Take a bath and no dgos don't want some dog (censored) at my crib

Naruto: WHAT ABOUT THEM AND ME!

Me: They get to join, cuz I'm kidnapping them, but you don't

Naruto: WHAT!

Sasuke: Hm..since the dobe isn't coming I'll come

Me: No you suck Sasuke! Tenten you can come the rest buh bye!

Kakashi: What about mmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Me: You can hang around the Icha Icha Paradise room

Kakashi: YAY! 


	5. Keeper Of This Sleeper

Keeper Of This Sleeper

Author's Note: Omg I was sleeping then a funny idea hit my head and I fell down laughing...hard!

At The Mall

Everyone was having a good time and Temari and Ino was talking to each other.

"Oi, Pig My brother can beat that dog boy"

"NO HE CAN'T MS. THREADBALL!"

5mis later of argueing

Shikamaru walks up to them

"I love you" and he walks away

"Aw I love you too Shika!" Said Temari

"He was talking to me!" said Ino

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"Let's bring this to COURT!" dun dun dun

Inside Court which is just the group, Shika locked in a Cage.

"Okay go debate now! we need to go to the SAND BUILDING CONTEST!" whined Kakashi!

Ino:  
Please vote me the keeper of this sleeper I wanna be the keeper of this sleeper his skinny white bones are mine to owns to do with as I see fit give him to me and I promise my love won't quit.

Temari:  
I disagree about the keeper of this sleeper It should be me who's the keeper of this sleeper Grim's not a toy for an idiot boy (Ino:Hey I'm a GIRL)  
who can't even tie her shoes if Ino wins then we all surely lose.

Shika:  
Don't I get a say in the keeper of this sleeper?  
I'll make you all pay for the keeper of this sleeper all my rage is bound up in this cage held back by these iron baaars I'll never get rid of these mental scars. (Stupid troublesome womans)

Kakashi:  
I don't care who's the keeper of this sleeper I'm losin' my hair over keeper of this sleeper A mountain of stress is crushing my chest I'm goin' blind in one eye and its all be-cause of that stupid guy...

Neji: (spoken)  
mmmmmm(munch munch)  
Dont worry! I found some nachos! Yes. (Everyone: WTF!)

(style change)

Ino: (rapping)  
Time to make you all, old school style (Sakura: You can't rap)  
(returns to original music style)

Ino: Shika is the corner in my square Temari: Shika's the chocolate in my eclair.  
Ino: Shika is the freshener in my air!  
Temari: Shika's the conditioner in my hair.  
Ino: Shika's THE PIC-A-NIC IN MY BEAR!  
Temari: Shika is the cushion in my chair.  
Ino: Shika IS THE RENAISSANCE IN MY FAIRE!  
Temari: Shika is the anger in my stare.  
Ino: Shika is the stain in my underwear! (Everyone:EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW) (Shika:WHAT)  
Temari: Somehow I knew you were gonna go there.

All: We all need the keeper of this sleeper I wanna see of the keeper of this sleeper

Shika:  
All this singing's driving me nuts you troublesome people

All: Why not just cut Shika in half? (Shika:AHHH)

Neji: (over Shika)  
I just want some nachos. (Everyone:We need a doctor)

Gaara: My ulcer's eating away at my guts.

All: That would be a real good laugh. (Gaara:Glares)

Neji: (over Gaara)  
Now I miss my nachos. (Gaara:No one cares)

Temari:  
I totally hate we have to debate.

Ino: About whether it's me or you..

All:  
It's obvious to everyone here It's obvious to everyone here,  
It's obvious to everyone that...

Naruto:(spoken)  
I have to make poo poo!  
(song stops abruptly)

Everyone:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Naruto:oops..sorry wrong moment!

Sasuke: Dude, just go man, just go!

Naruto: Okay!

Hinata: So Shikamaru who were you talking to?

Shika: (sighs) I was talking to Troublesome wind girl...

Temari: HA! Besides I thought you liked Ki(Ino covers mouth) jsndfndf dsfnsd

Everyone: WHAT!

Ino: Nothing, Nothing I got it let's go back to play truth or dare at my place!

Kakashi: NOT UNTIL THE SAND CASTLE CONTEST

Everyone:...let's just hurry up..(groaning)

After Sand Castle Contest

Announcer: and once again the winner is Gaara for creating this lovely sand people

Gaara: (wearing sash) (sniff) I'm so happy I call this "My new found friends"

It showed beautiful sculptures of all the people (Neji, Gaara himself, Temari, Hinata, etc.)

Annoucer: Why who is this young lady in front? Is she your girlfriend?

Hinata: (blushing madly redder than..blood and Gaara's hair fusion)

Gaara: (face has a tint of pink) err...no I just made it how I pictured it...

Announcer: Ah! I see, runner up is...Hyuga Zero

Zero: Thank you!

Kakashi: (crying and sulking in a corner)

Annoucer: Can you explain this sculpture?

Zero: Yes I call it "Naruto finally shuts up"

Everyone: (applauses)

Inside the Naruto Sculpture..

Naruto: Stupid...paralyzing jutsu SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Annoucer: 3rd place goes to Uchiha Itachi?

Itachi: Yo I call this work of art "El Weasel The Magnifico!"

It showed a weasel wearing a sumbrero (I suck at spellin' deal with it)

Sasuke: ITACHI! ...DIE CHIDORI!

Itachi:...bye bye, Zero hurry up!

Zero: Well do.

Itachi dissapears

Ino: Okay BACK TO MY HOUSE FOR TRUTH OR DARE

Sasuke: No.

Ino: OR SPEND IT WITH KAKASHI

Sasuke: Hurry up!

Kakashi: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO DUN LEAVE ME ALONG HERE!

Ino's House

Ino: Since I came up with the idea I'll go 1st Shino truth or Dare?

Shino:...(hates talking) Dare..

Ino: I dare you to...kill 3 of your bugs

Shino:...(girly shreak) WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW IT'S MURDER! BUGS ARE A LIVING THING!

Ino:..too bad...

Everyone:...

Shino: (sniff) but INNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ino: DO IT

Shino: C'mon out Ashley, Bob, Jane

3 bugs crawls out

What Everyone else see's:

That little girl that Johnny Rocketfingers find on the street, yes with the cigar

What Shino See's:

Bob: Please Shino

Jane: No Shino-kun please don't hurt us we love you!

Ashley: (get's teary and cute like chibiness)

Shino:..(eeks like a girl) Bob, Jane, Ashley!

Ino: HURRY UP

Shino: BUT LOOK HOW CUTE IT IS (sobs)

Everyone:...Kill it!

Shino: You guys will die for a good cause...

Bugs:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (flys to Ino's err...yeah)

Shino: (closed his eyes and hits the bugs..)

Ino: PERVERT! (Slaps Shino and he flys across the room)

Kiba: damn...lucky Shino (Me:...baka)

2min later

You see 3 mounds of sand and mini R.I.P. signs

Neji: Err...we now hold a funeral for Bob, Ashley, and Jane please do anyone have any thing to say, feel free

Shino: I will always remember you, so will all our family, I LOVE YOU

Neji:..even though I never knew you guys...go Jane, Ashley, and Bob you guys..err..rocked out loud and..I love you..

Gaara: Yeah..uh...I loved you guys...

Kiba: and so do I..

Ino:...R.I.P.

Sakura: I will always remember you guys, and Ino you shouldn't be talkin' you made him kill them...

Sasuke: I dunno you...

Zero: Poor peeps I will love you guys forever

Lee: THE POWER OF YOUTH SHALL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED

Tenten: Though I never was close to you you're cool...

Naruto: INO YOU SUCK I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE SHINO KILL THEM!

Hinata: I love you guys...

Temari: um..yeah I loved you guys too

Kankuro:...You're in a better place now...

Chouji: I am not eating chips for this funeral I respect you guys.

Shikamaru: Uh...Yeah I loved you guys..

END CHAPTER

Me: I'm loved by Zero, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, and Shikamaru!

Kyuubi:...figures...

Me: Next time we will continue the truth and dare, and we'll get to the romance SO STOP COMPLAINING!

Kyuubi: Yeah.. 


	6. Truth Or Dare

Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...I'd have unlimited Ramen!But I don't...Don't leave me ramen!

Author's Note: I keep forgeting what I think...oh well I'll continue beware OOC-NESS

Shino: (spins the bottle, yeah they finally found one) Sasuke...Truth (sniff) or dare?

Sasuke: Dare. (Shino can't think of anything that bad)

Shino: (was still pissed off) I dare you to go to the place in Konaha where there's the most people and yell at the top of your lungs.  
I'm a gay street whore who loves Itachi!

Sasuke: NO!

Shino: Too..bad

At Ichiraku Ramen

By now Sasuke was whimpering..

Sasuke: I'M A GAY STREET WHORE WHO LOVES ITACHI!

Akutsuki's Lair

Itachi: ahchoo I have a feeling someone loves me..and someone who's a gay street whore...must be my imagination..

Back to Konaha

Sasuke:...so evil..(spin, spin, spin, spin) Naruto Truth or Dare?

Naruto:DARE I CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU CAN DISH OUT (poor fool)

Sasuke: You have to take Ino..or Temari on a DATE! Not only that, but you have to take off your headband and only wear your...boxers

Naruto:...em...I'll take Temari then

Shika: (glares along with Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro)

Naruto: On 2nd thought I'll take Ino (Kiba and Shino glares)

Sasuke: You sure?

Naruto: err...yeah we'll go on a picnic near a pond I once saw..

Ino:...fine

Naruto: (spin, spin, spin) Temari truth or Dare?

Temari: Truth I dun wanna be street whore who loves Itachi

Sasuke: HEY!

Naruto: Okay who do you have a crush on? (He said CRUSH NOT LOVE)

Everyone: (Shikamaru, duh!)

Temari: um..Kiba (Blushes)

Everyone: NANI!

Kiba: (blushing madly) err...are you sure it's not Shikamaru?

Temari: No..I um..have a crush on you (looks away)

Shikamaru: (Chibi Shika running around in circles yelling "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!")

Temari: (spin, spin, spin) Hinata Truth ot Dare?

Hinata: erm..D D Dare (Temari smirks at this)

Temari: Okay! 1st spin the bottle Hinata while looking away (She did that)

Hinata: O Okay!

Temari: walk right and Bitch slap the person

Naruto: OW!

Temari: Now look down at the bottle..see where it's pointing?

Hinata: Y Yes

Temari: Clothes your eyes and kiss the person on the mouth.

Hinata: (blushed like there's no tommarow) a alright (kissed)

Everyone: (HOLY SHIT WHY ISN'T HE PUSHING AWAY!)

Hinata: (Felt the other person kiss back)

Everyone:...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Temari: STOP! I DIDN'T SET A TIME LIMIT YOU KNOW!

Hinata instantly broke the kiss, and opened her eyes, her eyes met with deep green eyes..(no it's not Sakura) and redish hair.  
She flushed "G Gomen G Gaara-Kun" and practically ran back to her spot!

Hinata: (spin)Kankuro Truth Or Dare?

Kankuro: Truth

Hinata: Okay is it true you use to like Tenten?

Kankuro: NO! (he said a little too fast which meant lied)

Tenten: (scoots back)

Hinata: You didn't tell the truth, now FACE THE TORTURE BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Everyone: There's a torture...O.O

Hinata: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Kankuro: (pokes Hinata)

Hinata: (cough) ahem yeah, the torture is in that room excuse me a minute.  
(drags Kankuro to the other room, tied up)

Outside the room

Kankuro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto: What extreme torture is that?

Sakura: Dunno, but probably a evil one, didn't know Hinata was capable of that

Neji: You haven't seen her when she's Pissed off

Kiba: OMG I did I almost got killed

Neji: No that's when she's just angry!

Kiba:...

Everyone: I'm scared

Hinata: I'm back! (smiling innocently)

You can hear screams in the backround

Inside The Room

Kankuro was trapped wearing a Pink skirt and top, watching Teletubies, and Gai/Lee Strip dancing. (one of those TV's where you can watch 2 channels at the same time)

Kankuro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH(SOB) PLLLLEAAAASSEEEE LET ME OUTTA HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TOO MUCH YOUTH (HICCUP) (SOB) TORTURE! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!

Outside The room

Hinata: Since Kankuro is n there I have another turn! (spins) Neji Nii san truth or dare?

Neji: uh...Dare...

Hinata: I dare you to use the summoning Jutsu

Neji: I don't know how...

Naruto: Here... "How To Use Summoning Jutsu"

Now everyone circled around Neji to see what he would summon

Neji: Okay SUMMONING JUTSU!

Suddenly outta no where a giant smoke came out, and when it dissapeared a Green lizard remained..

GL: YOSHI! YOSHI YOSHI!

Neji: You're name is Yoshi?

Yoshi: YOSHI!

Naruto: HE THAT IS PATHETIC! AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Yoshi:(does that tongue thing and swallows Naruto) gulp YOSHI

Neji: You are my best friend!

Gaara: HEY!

Temari: HEY!

Neji: With Temari and Gaara.

Ino:...let's play 7 minutes in heaven instead

Everyone: Agreed

Hinata: Aw, but it was getting fun...

Everyone: let's let Kankuro out now

Hinata: NO!

Everyone: Okay! (poor Kankuro)

So everyone put doubles in the hat blah, blah, blah

Ino: (draws out card) that's surprising...Hinata, Gaara in the closet, don't worry you can do ANYTHING!

So Hinata and Gaara went inside the closet. Immediatly everyone put their ears on the door to listen you can here.

Hinata:...Oh Gaara you're being to ROUGH!

Gaara: Shut Up Let me do this on my own!

Everyone: O.O Neji use your Byakugan!

Neji: BYUKUGAN!...GAARA I WANT SOME OF THAT WHEN YOUR DONE!

Gaara: HEY THIS IS PERSONAL!

Everyone:...

(7 mins of some stuff)

Ino: 7 MINS ARE UP GET OUTTA HERE! (busts door to see)

Naruto: Chocolate chip cookies?

Hinata: Well I was teaching Gaara how to bake cookies, but he was being to rough on the doe..oh yeah here Neji niisan

Neji: Thank you (munches on his cookie)

Ino: YOU COULD'VE TOLD US THAT NEJI!

Neji: Well too bad I didn't FEEL like it.

Ino:...damn bastard

Temari: Wait Neji don't you have a date with your Girlfriend at 9?

Everyone: NANI!

Neji: ...SHIT AH I PROMISED HER I'D GET A HAIRCUT ZERO COME HERE!

Zero: (poofs there) Yeah what is it?

Neji: CUT MY HAIR LIKE YOURS NOW!

Zero: Uh..sure...

15 min. Later Neji's hair also looked like Train Heartnet's

Neji: AAAHHHHHHHHH (takes off his shirt thingy whatever to reveal a loose white shirt) Gotta hurry up!

Zero: Later (poofs away)

Neji then ran into his room and changes into black baggy pants, and a black collared sleeved shirt thingy (that's fancy)with those mini white lines and the 1st 3 buttons on top unbuttoned.  
Then Immediatly ran out to where everyone was (girl nosebleeds, guys jealous)

Neji: TEMARI! DO YOU HAVE IT!

Temari: Yeah (hands a watch, flowers(those white ones that mean pure love or something), and a box of chocolate

Neji: Thanks for keeping it for me!

Temari: No prob. Just hurry up

Neji: OKAY! (dashes out)

Everyone: Never seen Neji talk that much before...

Neji: (runs back in) I FORGOT MY SHOES!

Everyone: (falls down anime style)

Neji: (puts on socks and black sneakers and dashes out)

Everyone: Let's follow them!

Where Neji went (Everyone followed)

Neji: (knocks on door)

Door opens

Everyone just stared at the girl they had never seen anyone so pretty, the girl had long blue hair, ocean blue eyes, and was wearing (some fancy dress thing)  
and everyone can see that she has yellow chakra not the normal blue

Neji: U UM Hey Chidori, these are for you! (hands Chocolate and Flowers)

Chidori: (giggles innocently) Thanks Neji-kun and your haircut is so cute!

Neji: (scratches neck and grins sheepishly) No Problem!

Behind a bush

Naruto: Hey Sasuke-teme isn't that the name of your attack?

Sasuke: Shut up...

Tenten: (emmitting super angry red chakra)...damn

Everyone: (scared of Tenten and Neji's grin)

Back

Neji: Shall we go madam?

Chidori: (giggles) Neji-kun you're so funny! So where're we going?

Neji: It's a surprise! Here wear this blindfold!

Chidori: Neji don't take advantage of me!

Both:...(falls down laughing)

Neji: Okay I won't.

5mins later

Neji: We're here melady (chuckling)

Chidori: (another giggle yes I can't come up with something anyway takes off blindfold)

It was the most fancy resterant ever it was called "Super Smash Bro.Cuisine"

Chidori: (gasp) Neji-kun you shouldn't have

Neji: No problem I wanted to try this out anyway!

Chidori: Well let's go in

Neji: Okay!

So the two went in and sat at their tables. Behind a Different Bush

Ino: Wow Neji sure knows restarants

Sakura: Seriously, Temari could you tell us Chidori's Shinobi skills?

Temari: She hates fighting so she's a really amazing Medical Ninja.

Tenten: (NEJI TRAINS WITH ME AND HE'S GOING OUT WITH A PERSON WHO DOESN'T EVEN FIGHT!)

Temari: Although she is rumored to be really strong when she's pissed off, not as scary as Hinata though, bt also really rare to get angry.

Tenten:...(I hate her)

Back at the Cuisine

Mario: I'm Maaaddiiioo and I'm ur waiter

Luigi: I'm LUUIIIGGGIII and dis is Link

Link: (nods)

Marth&Roy: We are the chiefs along with Kirby!

Mario: SO HOW CAN WE DAKE YOUR ORDERS

Neji: I would just like some breadsticks please

Chidori:Same Please!

Neji:...Chidori I

Chidori: (Kisses Neji passionatly) Neji-kun I know..we don't like each other as dates

Neji: Yeah, I like as a little sister..let this be our last date okay?

Chidori: Sure Neji...nii san

20 min later

Neji and Chidori went to a secret field (they knew they were being followed so they didn't go to the SECRET SECRET PLACE)  
They lied down on the grass staring at the stars, and the beautiful moonlight. Then Neji spotted a shooting star.

"Chidori let's make a wish, you know what happens when you wish upon a star"

"Don't wish upon a star reach for it! Jk sure"

Everyone Behind the Bush

Ino: (I wish I find true love)

Naruto: (I wish to be hokage)

Temari: (I wish I knew how HE felt..)

Gaara: (I wish..SHE will love me)

Hinata: (I wish HE will love me, not Naruto anymore)

Sasuke: (I wish I will find my princess charming) (Me: WTF!)

Chouji: (I wish I can marry all the chips in the world)

Shikamaru: (I Wish she would notice me)

Shino: (543843-38348438? Bugs: Aye Aye Capt! Shino: Oh who lives in a pinnaple under the sea? Bugs: Spongebob ScareCHIKENBOY Shino: I wish we can master The Spongebob them song)

Kiba: (I wish I had a giant dog biscuit...yeah)

Sakura: (I wish my shirt thingy didn't look like a target, no wait NO I WASTED A WISH!)

Lee: (I WISH This orange didn't clash with my green, god Gai-sensei is a fashion critic, and he can't even do better youth my ass)

Tenten: (I wish Neji loved me instead)

Back To The Field

Chidori: (I wish I can teach someone the Spongebob song, but damn everyone hates Spongebob besides, Me, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, and Zero)

Neji: (I wish Tenten and I can have a happy future together as loved ones)

20 mins pass

Neji: I think it's time to walk you back now! (smiles)

Chidori: But Neji we live across the street from each other, and I don't live with anyone

Neji: Tell you what I'm having a sleepover at...Ino's I think we're about to sleep anyway so let's go back and ask them okay?

Chidori: Okay!

Everyone: Shit! (transportation jutsu)

Chi/Neji: (Transportation jutsu) Hey guys can my friend Chidori stay with us? Tenten why are you glaring?

Tenten: I lost one of my kunais (LIAR)

Neji: Oh okay? So?

Ino: Sure she can stay let's go to sleep now!

Chidori: Okay My name is Chidori!

Neji: Chi just sleep in my sleeping bag (forgot to mention it was a sleepover) and I'll sleep on the couch

Chidori: But Nej-

Neji: Don't worry about it, do it or else

Chidori: Okay..

So They all went to Sleep.

END CHAPTER

Me: CHIDORI IS NOT A MARY SUE SO DON'T FRIKIN' SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HER!

Kyuubi: Why is she based off of you?

Me: We're complete opposites trust me

Kyuubi: Whatever

Yoshi: YOSHI YOSHI!

Me: ZOMG I FORGOT ABOUT YOSHI I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! You'll be in the next Chappy!

Yoshi: (happy)YOSHI! 


	7. Weird Things

Weird Things

Disclaimer: No Comment, No Naruto...

Author's Note: This idea came from when I was eating this when I was hungry...

Everyone woke up at 12 AM with their stomachs growling apparently they forgot to eat something.  
So Ino went to check the pantry, and the frige there was not much they can eat...

"We can't eat any of these" whined Naruto, Neji look around..

"I can make Spaghetti with this stuff" he said...

"Spa whatty?" barked Kiba

"Spaghetti, is a food...I'll make it right now if u want..." muttered Neji who kinda regretted his offer

"SURE!" Everyone said, it was a once in a life time chance to see THE Hyuuga Neji Cook.

Naruto: Let's use this as blackmail guys (he said evilly)

Hinata: (I'm gunna regret this but sorry Naruto-kun) NEJI NII SAN NARUTO-KUN'S GUNNA USE THIS FOR BLACKMAIL!

Everyone: (besides Temari, Chidori and Gaara) WHY'D U DO THAT HINATA!

Neji: Don't Worry Hinata-sama if they did that I'd put them in THEE room, give them no food, kill them, and give Neko-kun burritoes

Temari: WOW NEJI THAT'S ULTIMATE TORTURE!

Everyone: riight...

Sakura: HA! OH WELL! (grabs a camera and takes a pic)

5 mins later

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Huh? Hey Kankuro forgot you were here!

Kankuro: ...Damn we'll be stuck here foreve-wait is that Neko-kun? DAMMIT SAKURA!

Sakura: What it's just some cat

Neko: (got fed burritoes)

Outside the room you can hear

SAKURA: I CAN'T BREATH LEMME OUT! HELP ME SASUKE-KUN!

Kankuro: (faints)

Neji: (finish burning picture and Cameras) Anyone else?

Everyone: Err no thanks

10 mins later

Neji: Here you go

What the people see (noodles with crap on it)

Neji: It's sause...

Now Gaara, Chidori, Temari, Hinata, and (Kankuro, but he's not here) tasted Neji's cooking so they dived in and ate like pigs, well ate a lot.

Everyone: Is is that safe?

Eating Peeps: (too busy)

Chouji: Wanna eat take out?

Everyone: Sure

Chouji: But you guys have to pay for yourselves (not munching cuz' his chips got stolen)

Sasuke and Shino forgot to bring their cash...so Shino just jumped in and ate..

Sasuke: What sause is it?

Neji: Um..I think it's tomatoe sause I forgot

Sasuke upon hearing the word "Tomatoe" immediatly grabed a plate and started chowing down

Eating Peeps: I LOVE THIS FOOD!

So eventually everyone started eating it, and loving it...

Naruto: HEY NEJI THIS IS AWESOME! You ever hear of "Ramen Boys?" I love their song "Ramen, Ramen" and "Ramen, we're going down"

Neji: From "Ramen Boys" I like "The Pros and Cons Of Ramen", but my favorite band is "Ramen! At the Ramen store" I like "I eat Ramen, not chocolate", "Ultimate Ramen is the best friend a Ramen Lover Can Have Without paying for it,  
and another one is "The only difference between Ramen and chocolate is Ramen rocks!"

Temari: I LOVE RAMEN BOYS AND RAMEN! AT THE RAMEN SHOP, an Neji we still like the same songs, but the other band I like is "My Chemical Ramen" I like the song "I'm not Ramen"

Naruto: COOL

Gaara: Yeah, I kinda like "The All American Ramen" The songs I like were "Dirty little Ramen" and "Move Ramen"

Hinata: But what about those old songs by "Ramen 182" and "Ramen Day?"

Gaara: Hey I use to like "Boulevard or broken Ramen" by "Ramen Day"

Hinata: Well I use to like "First Ramen" by "Ramen 182"

Neji: "Ramen Idiot" from "Ramen Day" wasn't that bad either. But now I love "Ramen Park!"

Temari: heard about "Ramen The End?"

Neji: I love that song long with "Breaking the Ramen!"

Naruto: I JUST PLAIN LOVED THE SONG "RAMEN" and "MY RAMEN!"

Hinata: I WORSHIPED THE SONG "MY RAMEN"

Everyone Else: (Are they makin' this hit up?)

Neji: you know "Simple Ramen" is a pretty cool band I mean you ever heard "Welcome to My Ramen"

Naruto: Nah I just heard "I'm just a RAMEN"

Hinata: I heard "Welcome to my Ramen" before it's so cool!

Temari: Yeah it is what about "In The Ramen" by "The Ramen"

Gaara: Well "I hate everything about Ramen" by "My 3 days Ramen" isn't bad either

Neji: Oh yeah! "Just like Ramen" was a cool song too!

Temari: Yeah, but you ever heard of-

Everyone else: WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE F(censored) UP YOU'RE (Censored) ANNOYING, HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE (censored) ISN'T FAKE YOU (Cendored) ANNOYING BRATS!

Ramen Group: (pulls out Cds, and iPods)

Everyone else:...

Ino: I feel like we're forgeting something...

Everyone: Yeah, but we can't remember so oh well!

THE ROOM

Sakura: DAMMIT!

Kankuro: LET US OUTTA HERE!

Outside the room

EVERYONE WAS SINGING NARUTO ONDO TOGETHER!

Naruto/Ino: "Iyateki mashita: Naruto Ondo!" -- Here comes NARUTO dance music/chorus! Tenten/HInata: "Kyo wa ippai uta wa yo!" -- We'll sing a lot today! Kiba/Shino: "Ore mo tokanto more yarase!" -- Also I will liven up heavily! Hinata/Ino: "Sore ja minna, isshou ni!" -- Then, everyone, together! Chouji/Lee: "Odorotebayo! Shikamaru, tamoze!" -- Let's dance! Do it for me, SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru/Temari/Gaara/Hinata: NARUTO, Rasengan Kage Bunshin SAKURA Sha-n naro, SASUKE wa Chidori Sharingan INO Shinten- SHIKAMARU Kagemane CHOUJI Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro KIBA, AKAMARU Gatsuuga HINATA, SHINO NEJI Byakugan, TENTEN, LEE - Omote Renge, Ura Renge de ho! KONOHAMARU wa Oirioke no jutsu!

ALL: Jinsei ii kimoi, gatsun toi kowo de -- Life is momentum. Let's go vigorously. NEJI ni hachi makini patsu o kimetara o matsuni sawari -- As wear a twisted towel, it's time for merrymaking.  
Chakura tsukiru made, gatsun toi kowo de -- Till we exhaust Chakura, Let's go vigorously. Tsuki yoroshita depai ORO no misero no sonno koko no iki -- On the moonlight night, dance and show the spirits! (Tsuki refers to Itachi, while ORO to Yamata no Orochi (Orochimaru)

Girls: SHIKAka nai detto, nage kuyoi mo, CHOUJI ni awasette Nanto ka NARUTO INO rojanai no! -- I would rather make the accounts balance and pray than sigh

Naruto: Ikusei! -- Let's go!

All: Odori yakasose KONOHA no Satou de -- Let's dance over night in Leaf Country! Hiyaiyori dette Shannarou -- With spirit, CHIDORI, naraseba SENNEN GOROSHI -- If you sound Chidori It's Senen Goroshi (1,00 Years of Pain)  
Kuchi-o-yose jutsu GAMA OYABIN, dosou yori sa! -- Kuchiyose no jutsu, Enter the Gama Oyabin, okay!

Girls: Taigo ga NARUTO, Utage no hajimari -- As sound a drum, the party starts ASUMA de mattenai wa -- I can't wait till tomorrow KIBA te gatsuu ga AKAMARU mou isshouni -- Gatsuuga with a spirit! With Akamaru, too! Kikoete IRUKA? Utage ha hajimaru -- Can you hear the dolphin? We will begin the party! Shiikari to TENTEN aoi de HINATA me odotte, KURENAI -- We will start, little by little, here and there, from the dawn to the dusk

Naruto/Neji/Tenten: Hara ga hettara ICHIRAKU RAMEN -- I eat in Ichiraku Ramen when I get hungry Omomori, KURENAI yo, Sorede mou tarinakya, -- Why don't you eat large servings? But if it's not still enough, Shime wa ANKO de! -- Eat a bean sauce at least!

Ino/Kiba: Ikuayou!

ALL: Karada HATAKE ba hokori mo deru ga -- If I slap my own body, dust raises. Genki KAKASHI ta koto wa nai -- But I have never missed my energy. Ha JIRAIYA kerewa mou subete -- Discard shyness or bashfulness NiGAI omoide wa, tarida, iku etori -- And bitter memories/experiences are put to rest

Boys: Datteba- Datteba- Dattebayo!

Shikamaru/Temari/Gaara/Hinata: NARUTO, Rasengan Kage Bunshin SAKURA Sha-n naro, SASUKE wa Chidori Sharingan INO Shinten- SHIKAMARU Kagemane CHOUJI Nikudan Sensha de gorogoro KIBA, AKAMARU Gatsuuga HINATA, SHINO NEJI Byakugan, TENTEN, LEE- Omote Renge, Ura Renge de ho! KONOHAMARU wa Oirioke no jutsu!

Sasuke/Hinata: Yosorani SAKURA ena no hanabi -- The fireworks what comes out fully in the night sky. Tsu kami kirei nai hakanasao -- Too much transiences. Kare no ni katsu na ga shitono hanabi -- I swear by the flower, Chikai wo takeru "Tsuyo kunare wa yo!" -- a fringed pink which standing prettily, to be strong!

All: Odori yakasose KONOHA no Satou de -- Let's dance over night in Leaf Country! Hiyaiyori dette Shannarou -- With spirit, CHIDORI, naraseba SENNEN GOROSHI -- If you sound Chidori It's Senen Goroshi Kuchi-o-yose jutsu GAMA OYABIN, dosou yori sa! -- Kuchiyose no jutsu, Enter the Gama Oyabin, okay!

Odori yakasose KONOHA no Satou de -- Let's dance over night in Leaf Country Hiyaiyori dette; Naru-ttebayo! -- With the spirit, Naruttebayo!  
Shinobi tarumono HOKAGE wo mesazu -- Holding determination in your hearts, Let's go Ketsui wo mune ni: "Sa, ikusei, seino! KAGE BUNSHIN! RASENGAN!" -- sei no Kagebunshin! Rasengan!

Closet...

Sakura: NO I LOVE NARUTO ONDO

Kankuro: TOO BAD!

Sakura: SHUT-UP

Back outside

Outside Closet

THE NEXT DAY!

Everyone woke up quite happy this is what they were wearing...

Naruto: Trademark Pajamas Gaara: Loose Red Shirt, and baggy black pants Sasuke:Loose blue shirt, and white shorts Neji: Loose Black Shirt, and baggy white pants Shika: Same clothes he was too lazy to change Chouji: PJs with BBQ chip designs...and stains Kiba: PJs and Hat all covered with bone designs Shino: (almost came out with Spongebob PJs and changed) White shirt, glasses, and blue pants Lee: Green PJs Tenten: hair down, Pj's covered with REAL weapons EVERYWHERE (everyone kinda backed away)  
Ino: Purple PJs Temari: GIANT WHITE T-SHIRT Reached her wrist, white shorts (got covered over by the shirt and no it didn't reveal anything! But she looked Kawaii so veeyone stared at her)  
Hinata: white spaghetti strap, blue shorts (no one noticed except Gaara who dragged her to his room)

Neji: (yawn)

Tenten: That was a nice sleep...

Ino: arg it's kinda quiet now...

Naruto: Hey where's Sakura-chan?

Temari: Now that you mention it, my bratty little brother isn't here, and I'm loving it

Gaara: (cough) I'm here you know (he yelled down)

Temari: was speaking of Kankuro (she hollared)

Gaara:oh...so true. (he yelled back down again)

Everyone: OH SHIT WE LEFT THEM IN THE CLOSET WITHOUT FOOD AND TOILET!

Everyone ran inside to smell crap, and piss

Kiba: DUDE WHO'S CRAPPING AND PISSING IN HERE IT SMELLS

Everyone can see some stuff on Kankuro, so they released Sakura 1st, Sakura dashed up to the bathroom.

Ino: YOU COULDN'T HAVE HOLDED IT IN! NOW MY CLOSET SMELLS

Kankuro: I WAS LOCKED UP FOR 2 DAYS!

Everyone: Oh yeah...

So they released Kankuro when they noticed his hat...

Shino: Hat cat litter...

Kankuro: You fed Neko-kun to much burritoes Neji

Neji:...my bad...

Kankuro ran up to the other bathroom...

IN GAARA'S ROOM

Gaara: Hinata-chan (he only calls her that when no one is around) this is really becoming a bad habit

Hinata: (blushing ten different shades of red) Sorry Gaara-kun I'm trying to remeber...

Gaara:(sigh) here's a white shirt, and red baggy pants

Hinata: Thank you...

Gaara: (turns around so he won't be peeping though it would be funny)

2mins

Hinata: THANK YOU GAARA-KUN

Gaara: (stares at Hinata)

Hinata: (stares back)

They were leaning closer, and closer...

Outside

Neji: Hey Temari why was Gaara up there?

Temari: I dunno

Kiba: HEY WHERE'S HINATA!

Neji: DAMMIT-

Temari: GAARA

THEY BUSTED THROUGH GAARA'S DOOR RIGHT BEFORE THEY KISSED (Temari took a pic though XD)

Neji: HOLY

Temari: SHIT!

Gaara: ("shoved" Hinata to the bed) You should be more careful next time.

Hinata: (acting) Sorr Sorry G Gaara-kun

Neji, and Temari knew they were faking, but they didn't say anything seeing as they took some pictures.

Naruto: GAARA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO MEAN TO HINATA-CHAN!

Hinata: (blush)

Gaara: (ultra glare)

Kakashi: (pops outta now where) Pack up, and meet me at the Konaha airport we have to go to Tokyo for a party, don't ask me what tokyo is I have no idea (poffs out)

Everyone: (wow that was strange) okay?

So they all packed up

END CHAPTER!

Me: Next Chapter "The Ride and The Party Drunks?" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA

Gaara: I

Temari: Have

Neji: A

Hinata: Bad

Kiba: Feeling

Shino: About

Shika: This

Kiba: Exclamation point.

Everyone: (stares at Kiba)

Kiba: WHAT! 


	8. The End

The End

SomeONE kept bothering me about not stopping in the middle of a story.  
(YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!)

So here is the end.

Suddenly James Bond Flew over and dropped a necluer bomb and everyone blew up.  
THE END!

Me: Just playing, but maybe..nah I guess I might finish this story... 


	9. Ride and The Party Drunks

The Ride and The Party Drunks

Disclaimer: I like PIE:)

Me: WTF! YOU'RE FIRED!

Disclaimer: WHAT! PLEASE NO I HAVE A WIFE AND 2 KIDS AT HOME! Well no, but PLEASE!

Me: Fired.

Diclaimer: WHY! WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL!

Me: You think you have it tough? My life SUCKS! NOW GET OUT!

Shino: MetalDragonFX does not own Naruto

Me: Thanks you Shino

Kakashi: (on phone to everyone) You don't have bring your clothes you guys have to wear different clothes there anyway..

Okay so let's check up on the group okay, 1st Lee

Lee was packing a whole bunch of green stuff.

Lee: 17 Youthful Green spandexes? YOSH! 10 Youthful Green dye? YOSH! 5 youthful green boxes of Ping Ping Tooth Paste? YOSH! 1 Youthful green thong? Yosh!

I think we should leave before anything else comes up, yeah I'm gunna skip Gai, let's go to Neji

Inside Neji's room. Now Neji was wearing headphones and listening to "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru

Neji: Toothpaste? Check. Toothbrush? check.Brushes? Check. Other 5 suitcases filled with CDs and electronics? check. Idiot repel? Check.

Um...okay...let's go to Tenten now..

Tenten: 1000 weapons in each 10 suitcases check! Assesories? check! 100 weapons in pocket? Check! 500 weapons inside clothes? check! 250 weapons in buns? check!

Oh god let's leave, I wonder how she will pass the metal detector...on to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Diary? check! 200 boxes of Gel? Check! Assesories? check! Itachi plushie? Check! Stab a Itachi pin? Check!

Um..right...on to Naruto now...

Naruto: 10 pork ramen? Check! 10 beef ramen? Check! 10 pork beef ramen? Check! 10 Llama ramen? Check

I'm leaving to Sakura now...

Sakura: Pink hair dye? Check! Oh god I hope the don't find out my real haircolor is blue! Asserories? Check!

Blue? Um..yeah I'm going to Temari now..

Temari:...where'd I put my "So waxy when it's covered in metal it can't be detected?" I can't go anywhere with my fan!

Well..I guess it's more normal than the others...on to Kankurou...

Kankurou: PUPPETS! AHH WHERE'D I PUT MY PUPPETS AND VODOO DOLLS! TEMARI DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS?

Temari: CHECK THE BATHROOM YOU PLAY WITH IT IN THERE!

Kankurou: (checks Bathroom) THANKS TEMARI I LOVE YOU!

Temari: Whatever...

Gaara: SHUT UP!

Um...Gaara here we come...

Gaara: Stuff? Check. I'm done.

Well that was fast...let's go to Chouji

Chouji: Barbeque Chips? CHECK!

I'm outta here let's check up on SHika..

Shika: Stuff? Check! (falls asleep) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ino we come now...

Ino: Gel? check! Flowers? Check?

ahh..never mind let's go to Shino

Shino: Spongebob toothbrush? Check. Spongebob assessories? Check..

The rest will probably be related to Spongebob so to Kiba..

Kiba: (puts a GIANT T-BONE, and dog biscuits in his and Akamaru's suitcases) Okay we're done Akamaru!

Akamaru: WOOF! WOOF!

Well...at least he won't be hungry now let's go to Hinata..

Hinata: I'm done! Oh wait I need pictures of Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Itachi-kun, and Gaara-kun..

I wonder why...

Anyway everyone went to the airport "Konaha Airlines"

Kakashi: Oh yeah the plane leaves at 7.

Everyone: THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE US COME 5 HOURS EARLY!

Kakashi: So I wouldn't be late!

Everyone:...well later than

Ino was about to leave when Naruto grabbed her arm

Everyone: O.O OH YEAH! Naruto remember the dare?

Ino: What!

Naruto: I have to take you on a date...

Everyone: (forgot the boxers part)

Ino: Let's just go on a date at tokyo...

Naruto: Right! Okay.

5 hrs later...

So everyone came back to the airport...

Okay everyone on the plane..so everyone had to go past the METAL DETECTOR! DUN DUN DUN!

Everyone got passed then it was Tenten's turn when she walked pass...

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Person: Hey you have to take off all your metal..OH NO IT'S YOU! UH FEEL FREE TO BOARD BYE!

Shikamaru: Troublesome...

Kiba: Why did that person let Tenten through?

Neji: Well...

(flashback)

Tenten walked pass the metal detector because team Gai was on a mission to the thunder (they were lazy)

"BEEP! BEEP!"

Person: Hey you! take off all the metal on you!

5hrs later eve ryone was asleep (even Neji)

Person: (twitching) okay pass

Tenten walkes through

"BEEP! BEEP!"

The sound woke everyone up

Tenten: Oh...I forgot my pockets and shoes

Everyone sweatdropped

Another 5hrs..everyone asleep..

Person: (still twitching) Okay is that all MISS!

Tenten: I think...

Team Gai:...O.O

Person: Then walk through..

Everyone was still asleep

So Tenten walks through and everyone cheers until..

"BEEP BEEP!"

Tenten: Oh yeah, I still have some more in my buns and other pockets

Everyone: (groans)

(End Flashback)

Neji: We got pass after 10 days and then another 10 when she had to put all her weapons back another 10 to pass again and ANOTHER 10 when we got back to Konaha

Everyone: HOW DO YOU FIT ALL THAT IN TENTEN!

Tenten: I have my ways...

So everyone was on the plane in 2s before plane set off oh yeah it was 1st class

Neji/Tenten Naruto/Ino Sasuke/Hinata (ZOMG GASP)  
Shikamaru/Temari Kankurou/Shino Gaara/Kiba Lee/Chouji Sakura/Kakashi

Neji/Tenten

Neji was trying to find the T.V. button (you know te mini T.V.) when his hand "Accidently" touched Tenten's hand and let go immediatly.

Neji: Um..er..

Tenten: (blushing hard and looked away) can you change seats with someone?

Neji somewhat looked hurt, but no one saw it on his face..

Neji: Alright...Kankurou want to trade seats?

Kankurou: Yeah, anything to not sit near a statue!

so Neji and Kankurou traded seats, plane takes off

Shino: activates "metal wall" so no one knows what those 2 are doing except each other

Neji: um...

Shino: We both have secrets tell mine and I'll destroy you,

Shino turned on the T.V. and watched Spongebob

Neji sweatdropped, but shruged and started listening to "Sanctuary" now, what he forgot was that it interfers with the plane...but nothing happened...yet!

Ino: I wonder what they're doing..

Everyone: Yeah...

Shika/Temari

Shikamaru: So troublesome wind girl..I bet you're gunna yell at me the entire time huh?

3 mins Silence, then Shikamaru felt something on his shoulder..he got scared that Temari was dead, or was going to kill him so he quickly turn his head to see that Temari was leaning on his shoulder..asleep...

Shika: What the! The Plane barely started taking off troublesome wind girl

Temari: (was sleeping peacefully, and was calmly breathing)

Kankurou: (seat behing them) Oh yeah, Temari gets REALLY, REALLY sleep on the plane, so she doesn't actually yell on one, take this time to think you're free from her evil clutches.

Shikamaru sweatdroped, but nodded.

Everyone: (wondering what Shino and Neji were doing so they were about to push the button to release the wall, but they didn't know it shows a warning so..

Neji/Shino

Neji: They're pushing the button (takes off headphones and turns off Spongebob)

Shino: NO PATRICK! HOW COULD YOU SQUIDWARD!

Neji: Hurry let's talk about something

Wall goes down

Neji: and that's the reason I'm the DDR master

Shino: I see..what I said is the reason no one ever saw my eyes.

Neji: Yeah well me and Hinata saw your eyes before

Shino: What!

Neji: Byakugan.

Everyone:...(never seen them talk so much)

Neji: Excuse us! (pushes button and walls goes back up)

Everyone:...So..Hinata how does Shino look like without his glasses? (besides Temari)

Hinata:...(blushing like hell) S S...CUTE AND HOT (she blurted and pushed the button so only Sasuke can see her reaction)

Everyone:...(jaw drops) WTH!

Sasuke/Hinata

Sasuke:...wow I have to admit that was shocking..

Hinata: I suppose you can say that Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: (was freaked to she didn't stutter) um...aren't you the one who stutters?

Hinata: I only do that if I'm talking to more than 2 people...

Sasuke: Oh...So um..you like fire?

Hinata: I don't really know fire is the element which means power and destruction..I prefer water, wind or thunder..

(Author's Note: If you read the new chapter of Naruto you'll learn that Sasuke is a fire and thunder and Naruto is wind, also Kakashi is thunder too..)

Sasuke: What isn't thunder like Fire?

Hinata: I suppose, but I don't know I like thunder a lot..

Sasuke: So you're a water right?

Hinata: I guess..

Sasuke: I'm a fire and thunder...

Hinata: So..?

Sasuke: Water can tame fire..

Hinata: (blush)

(Got ya confused didn't I? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA)

Back to everyone else

Everyone:...

Neji's electronic now afffected the plane and the plane was going down

The people who worked on the plane immediatly ran to the pilot's whatcha callit

Pilot: It's no use we can't do anything

Now Neji put away his iPod (he switched) and looked innocent..

Co-Pilot: NO USE WE HAVE TO CALL A PROFESSIONAL!

Hello, this is the house of ZIM! who is a perfectly

normal Earth baby larva thingy that's earthy."

"ZIM? It's Konaha Airlines, we need you to use the

last resort."

"Again? This is like the millionth time thingy! Geez, you earthlings, I mean fellow human

beings get in a lot of accidents. But I shall help you nonetheless I suppose." He went into his lab.  
He got on his control thing that looks like a kiddy ride. (That I think I have)

"Now tell me the name of your flight."

"Konaha airlines, plane 355 to Tokyo Airport from Konaha Airport. Got all that?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be in control of you ship I mean airplane shortly." Even though the ride was so bumpy

that everyone threw up and some pissed their pants(except Temari she was still alssep..they got there safely.

Everyone: Oh god

Zim: I hope you're somewhat pleased...

Anyway, Shino and Neji became friends, Naruto and Ino started flirting, So did Sasuke and Hinata, Gaara was plotting ways to kill Sasuke, and whatever the rest were doing normal things..

So everyone checked in the hotel...in 3s

Neji/Tenten/Shino room #1

Gaara/Hinata/Sasuke #2

Kiba/Shikamaru/Temari #3

Ino/Naruto/Kankurou #4

Lee/Sakura/Chouji #5(poor Sakura XD)

#1

Neji: So Tenten where do you want to sleep?

Tenten: I guess the bed in between you guys..

Shino: Okay...

(Neji looked around and pulled out his iPod (which I don't have T.T) and started to listen to Simple and Clean again only in english)

(Shino turned the other way and started to play "Spongebob battle for bikini bottom (mine broke and I almost beat it))

(Tenten was giving them WTF looks then walked to Neji)

Tenten: Neji what are you listening to?

Neji: SIMPLE AND CLEAN BY UTADA HIKARU IT ROCKS IN ENGLISH!

Tenten: (he acts like a 5yr old)

Tenten's Flashback

Hinata: Hey Tenten want to listen to "Simple and Clean?" it's a cool song

Tenten: Sure!

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove i love you but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand It's enough when i say so, And maybe somethings are that simple

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before

End Flashback

Tenten: You like that song?

Neji: Don't diss it till' you play Kh and KH2 and KH3 when it comes out! Wanna play now I'll teach you!

Tenten: (Does he act weird when listening to music?) Uh sure...

So Neji grabbed Tenten's hand to the controllers and showed her the buttons how to play abilities..while Tenten was listening and blushing.  
and Shino was...

Shino: Yeah! Sand sliding!

#2

Gaara: Hinata-chan can I talk to you? (Sasuke glares)

Hinata: Sure Gaara-kun Sasuke:...

Gaara: C'mon I need to talk to you in the bathroom..

Hinata: um..okay?

In Bathroom.

Gaara:Hinata I need to ask you something important.

Hinata: Yeah?

Gaara: Do you like Uchiha Sasuke?

Hinata: I don't know..

Gaara: Uzumaki Naruto?

Hinata: (blushing) Y Yes..

Gaara: Inuzuka Kiba?

Hinata: I don't know..

Gaara: Aburame Shino?

Hinata:...I dunno..

Gaara: Uchiha Itachi

Hinata: M maybe..

Gaara:...me?

Hinata: um...kind of I'm not sure

Gaara: Whoever you choose I'll be there for you, even if it's Sasuke.

Hinata: (blush) thank you Gaara-kun (hugs him) If I love you I will tell you..

Gaara: Okay...

#3

Everyone already chose their beds...

Shika: Um...troublesome wind girl d do y you w want to..

Temari: Uh what?

Shika: Do Do yo you w want t to

Kiba: Temari-san do you want to get a drink with me?

Temari: Sure thing Kiba-kun, Now what were you going to say?

Shika: Nevermind...(Me: Poor Shika)

Temari: Okay...?

AT BAR (With Shika stalking them)

Kiba:So what do you want Temari-san?

Temari: Can I please have Pepsi?

Kiba: 2 cups of Pepsi please?

Bar Person: Okay here you go, young couples are cute these days.

Kiba/Temari: (blush) um we're not going out!

BP: Riight.

KibaTem: IT'S TRUE!

BP: Okay hahaha

Shikamaru: (glares behind a bush)

So the 2 well 3 spend the day getting to know each other...

#4

Well they chose their beds too...

Naruto: Ino let's go on the date, I found a peaceful pond let's have a picnic..

Ino: Okay..I guess

Kankurou: So what am I suppose to do?

Ino: Who cares?

At Peaceful pond...

Naruto was wearing dark green cargo pants, and a black shirt, and carrying a basket.  
Ino was wearing a green top, and a white skirt, and a bag..(reasons unknown)

Ino: wow this is so beautiful!

Naruto: (smirks)

Ino: huh?

Naruto pushed Ino into the pool, but Ino grabbed Naruto so they both fell into the cold water

Ino clutched Naruto's shirt scared

Naruto: huh?

Ino: I I I ca can't s swim!

Naruto: (regret) I thought you did...

So Naruto swam back up to the ground where they dropped the bags and basket..

Naruto: I'm sorry Ino, I didn't know you couldn't here let me make it up with this picninc I made

Ino:..okay..it's not ramen is it?

Naruto: (laugh) you don't think I'd bring ramen on a date do you? I made some sandwhiches!

Ino: Okay..

so they ate happily then when Ino was gunna thank Naruto since she had fun cerulean eyes met ocean blue eyes..and well blah blah blah they kissed passionatly until.  
well Lee was too energetic so he stayed in the room, chouji eating chips and Sakura running out and saw a pond then decided to take a walk until she was Naruto and Ino kissing...PASSIONATLY

Sakura: HOLY SHIT! INO? NARUTO? WHY ARE YOU GUYS KISSING AND WET!

They broke the kiss..

Naruto:..um..some guy pushed us?

Sakura:...

Ino: He's telling the truth...

Sakura:...

Ino: Oh yeah! Naruto I brought some extra clothes since I knew you were going to push me into the pond.

Naruto: Thanks let's go now!

Both: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

At night group meeting

Kakashi: Turns out the party isn't until tommarrow..but we can have a party here! (pulls out Sake on Table)

END chapter

Me: Uh oh..

Yoshi: My real name is Yoshinimaru! I am a samurai!

Me:...O.O Okay I think I'll quit now...dunno what do you guys want? 


End file.
